Looking in Her Eyes
by L.D.Edwards
Summary: Join Delaney as she becomes a lioness and becomes a member to Pride Rock and must help Simba become the rightful King and stop the evil Scar and she will find a way to change back to her human self. She must have the courage to help Simba stop Scar.
1. A New Life and Form

I'm in Africa for a trip and I was in the savanna and using my camera to take some photos so I can show them to my parents and being an eighteen year old is a really big thing. After I took a pic of the antelope I said, "Great, I can't wait to show my parents what Africa is like up close." Then a butterfly landed on my finger and I giggled for a while and it flew away. Then I saw some antelope running away from some lionesses and I lowered down so they won't catch my sent. I felt safe for a while until I felt a snort and I wouldn't dare to look back.

I think it was some hyenas, but one had a silly look on it's face and the other two are having serious looks on their faces. Thinking quickly I threw dirt at them and made a break for it. I ran and ran, but they were gaining on me so I had to run faster. I didn't look where I was going and I tripped and startled to roll down to the hill and I can't stop myself and then a rock stop me from rolling and then the rolling was over. The rock got me real good on the head and I groaned, "What a ride." I tried to get up, but I fell to my side and the last thing I saw were those hyenas. Then everything went black for me.

I got up for a few minutes and then I heard voices that almost sounds familiar to me, but I can't place them in my head. "Alright uncle we give we give.", said a voice that sounded like a crazy man and then I heard a voice that sounded deep. "Enough! If I catch you in the Pride Lands again there will be no mercy. Now go!" I blinked my eyes open and saw the same hyenas that tried to eat me running away. I got up on my feet even though my head still hurts. Then I felt my face being nuzzled and a deep voice asked me, "Are you alright?" I said, "My head and the hyenas running... Huh? Yeah I'm alright thanks for ask.." I stopped short when I saw a lion with a red mane and golden fur.

I wanted to say something, but I felt a squeak in my mouth. "You can talk? This can't be real. Lions can't talk." The lion looked at me and said, "What do you mean by that? I can understand you as you do to me. You're a peculiar lioness." I didn't understand at what he is saying so I touched my hair only I felt fur. I looked at my hand only I don't see my hand, I saw a lion paw. I started to panic. I licked my tongue over my teeth only to find out they're sharp and pointy. Then I noticed I had a tail. I screamed, "AAAAHHHH!" I started to panic, "What happened to me?! I'm a lioness and I got a tail!" The lion said that he is not going to hurt me and he asked, "What were you before you woke up?" I told him that I was a human and I hid when the lionesses were hunting so they won't catch my sent and I got to the part of the hyenas. "Yes go on. What happened next?", the lion said and I got to the part where I was and then I said, "The next thing I knew I woke up and I'm like this."

The lion said to me, "I heard the scream form the hill not too long ago." I then said, "Well you did save my life from those hyenas. So thank you." The lion said, "You're welcome. I believe we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Mufasa. King of the Pride Lands. What's your name?" I started to have my day dream and thought to myself, _I can't believe this. I'm a lioness and I am meeting one of my favorite characters from The Lion King!_ I snapped out of my day dream and I said while I bowed, "Delaney, Your Highness." Mufasa then said, "That's a lovely name, you don't have to be formal." Then I saw a hornbill coming down and landed near me. "Sire is everything alright? I heard the scream again and I flew to know where it is."Then the hornbill looked at me and said, "Who is she? I've never saw her before." Mufasa told the hornbill that everything is ok and he found me and stopped the hyenas before they could eat me. I tried to be friendly, "Hello I'm Delaney." The hornbill smiled, "Hello madam I am Zazu the king's majordomo."Mufasa then said that they have to go back to Pride Rock and I asked, "Is it okay if I go with you? I have no where else to go." Mufasa said that I could be safe there and using my new way to walk I caught up with the two and Mufasa said, "Delaney welcome to Pride rock." I was amazed by it's look.


	2. A New Family

As I walked to the entrance of Pride Rock I can hear some lionesses talking, "Who is she? Where did she come from? Her eyes are different from our eyes." Then I noticed a mandrill and I think he looks like Rafiki. I knew it is him so I didn't say a word. "Mufasa it's good to see you again old friend." He hugged the lion as he hugged Rafiki and that was when he noticed me. "Who is this? A new friend?" Then he touched my head even though it still hurts. "Please be careful, it's still tender.", I said and then the mandrill asked what happened. I don't want to tell him that I was once a human so I skipped that and said to him, "Hyenas tried to get me, but I tried to run and then I tripped and rolled to the rock and hit my head from that rock. I could've been hyena dinner if Mufasa hadn't scared them away before you could say wow." Then a lioness came to Mufasa and said to him, "It Sarabi, I think it's time." Then we were taking inside where I saw a lioness breathing really hard. Mufasa nuzzled his mate and said, "It's alright Sarabi. I'm here." Then she noticed me and asked, "Who is this?" Mufasa explained everything to her of how he saved me from the hyenas and I said, "I'm Delaney. It's an honor to meet you your highness."

Then Mufasa said that I had to stay and help Sarabi and then I can't believe what is happening. I'm going to help a lioness who is in labor and the rest of the lionesses came and Sarabi began to push and she kept breathing. I said, "Come on you can do it. Just keep breathing and do some pushes." Sarabi did so and then I saw something coming out and it looks like a head.

I said to her, "You're almost there, I can see the head." Then Sarabi stopped and then said that she can't do it. The lionesses told her that she can and then I told her that she must try. Then she did one final push and a little lion cub came out. I gasped because it was cute looking. I said to Sarabi, "It's a boy. I'll get Mufasa." Then I went to tell him the good news. He was like so happy when he heard that he had a son. Then we went inside and then they named the cub Simba and I went outside and looked at the night sky. I sighed and thought of my family and they'll be worried at the time when I'll be gone for a long time and I'm sure they'll miss me. Then I heard Mufasa saying to me that I did great at helping Sarabi and then he noticed that I looked sad so he asked what was wrong. I told him, "I miss my family and I don't know how will they know that I have been gone for a long time and I really miss them."

Mufasa told me that they're still in my heart and I was about to sleep when he said to me, "You should sleep inside where it's warm. I did save your life from those hyenas and you should not sleep where it's cold." I smiled and then we went inside and I slept on the other side when Mufasa said, "Good night Delaney." I said in a whisper, "Good night Dad."

I had a family that is unlike any other and I am starting to become a member of the pride.


	3. Becoming a Member to the Pride

I'm excited for today because there is a ceremony for Simba as the new king and me a new member to the pride. I was surprised when I saw animals of all different kinds coming to Pride Rock and I can't help, but act loyal. Then I smiled when I saw Rafiki coming up and hugged Mufasa and looked at Sarabi. He nuzzled her and she licked the cub while I nuzzled the cub and I can hear Rafiki saying, "I can tell that the young lioness is starting to like the new king." Then Mufasa told me to come here and asked me a few questions. I answered the one that has to do with protecting Simba and be like a sister to him. He asked me if I would follow his rules and I said yes and then he said, "Delaney, you are now a member of the pride and not just you're a sister to Simba, but you are like a daughter to me." Then Rafiki opened a fruit and put some on his finger and he puts some on Simba and me. Then he got some dirt on me and Simba even though he sneezed. I smiled because he is just cute.

Then I walked up with Rafiki as he carried Simba in his arms and raised him up while I roared. All of the others animals cheered for the new king and the new member to the pride. However one lion didn't attend the ceremony. It's Scar the kings' brother. Zazu tried to talk with him and he tried to eat him until Mufasa stopped him and Scar said, "Why if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Mufasa said, "Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba and Delaney." Scar asked if it was today and added that it must've slipped his mind. Zazu said, "Yes, well as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother _you_ should have been first in line!" Scar then clicks his teeth at him while Zazu takes cover. Then Scar said, "Well I _was_ first line until that little hairball was born and some different lioness showed up." Mufasa said, "That hairball is my son and your future king. Also that different lioness is a member to the pride and she is like a daughter to me and you will show her respect as she does to me." Scar then said, "Oh I shall practice my curtsy." Scar turns away while his brother said in a warning tone, "Don't you turn your back on _me_ Scar." Then Scar said while looking back, "Oh no Mufasa. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn your back on me." Mufasa roared and asked if it was a challenge. Then Scar left and then I can tell that he is jealous.

Then for me I got some fruit in my lion form and I can say that I like this even though I still miss my human self.


	4. My New Life as a Lioness

I'm starting to like my new form even though I miss my human from and then I noticed that little Simba was coming towards me and I offered him a piece of my fruit and then he licked the juice and then he ate the fruit and I asked, "You like it don't you?" Then I played with him and then I saw one of the lionesses brining some meat from an antelope. Sarabi then asked me, "Delaney, aren't you gonna eat? You have to eat something." I told her, "I do eat meat but I eat it cooked. I guess I'll give this one a try." I sighed and then I took a bite and then I said, "Not bad. Not bad at all." Then I started to eat some more and then Mufasa came and then we all ate the meal of an antelope.

A few days later I woke up from a rest and I noticed that the lionesses are getting ready to go hunting and one of them asked me if I should go. I said, "I have never hunted anything before, but this will be my first time." One of the lionesses said to me that they never got anything on their first hunt and then they tried their best and they got good. Then we left for the hunt which is my first hunt. We tried to get some antelope and then I tried to catch up with the others and then I decided to use the element of surprise which is stealth. Then I got on the antelope and then I strangled it and then it broke it's neck and then I licked the blood out of my teeth and spat some out. The lionesses came to me and one asked if I was okay, and I said, "I'm okay there is no need to worry. Breakfast is served." Then the lionesses and I started to chow down on the meal and then we took the rest back to Pride Rock.

Then when we were on our way back Sarabi and Simba came to me and I asked, "How's my little brother doing?" Sarabi then said that he started talking and then he tried to say my name. I said to Simba, "Can you say my name? Can you say Delaney?" Simba tried to say my name, but instead he called me Dela. I'm okay with it just as long as he'll get my full name right in the end. Then I played with him and tickled him and then I gave him raspberries and then after that Mufasa showed me the whole kingdom in the savannas. That is until a storm came and we had to run back to Pride Rock.

In a huge tree Rafiki painted two pictures. One is a lion that looks like Simba and the other is a lioness with a human girl. "Delaney, the queen of lions and member to the pride.", he said.


	5. Morning Report

I'm getting used to this form and then I woke up early one morning due to Simba calling out for me and Mufasa so I decided to get ready and then when Mufasa is woken up he took me and Simba outside just in time to see the sun rise. Then he said, "Look you two. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." I said in a whisper, "It's so beautiful." Mufasa told us about being a king and he said to Simba, "One day Simba, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new king." I smiled knowing that my little brother will be next in line for the throne. Then I saw a shaded place and asked, "What about that shadowily place dad?" Mufasa said to me, "That's beyond our borders. You and Simba must never go there Delaney."

Simba then said, "But I thought a king can do whatever he wants." Mufasa told him that there is more to being king than getting away all the time. Simba asked, "There's more?" I gave a little chuckle while saying, "Simba." Then he took us to the grassy plains of the Pride Lands where antelope are jumping. Then he talked to Simba about what a king does and Simba asked, "But Dad don't we eat the antelope?" I answered for him, "Yes we do Simba, but I should explain this to you. When we die our bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass. Am I right dad?" Mufasa then said, "Yes Delaney. And so we're all connected in the great circle of life." Then Zazu came and he told us his morning report.

While Zazu told us his morning report, Simba and I saw two grasshoppers and we tried to catch them. Mufasa noticed and asked us what we were doing. Simba said, "Pouncing." I said, "Yeah I tried to get that grasshopper, but he won." The Mufasa showed Simba and me the way to pounce and when Zazu saw what is going on he asked, "What's going on?" After Mufasa told him about the pouncing he got scared and then we didn't make a sound and then Zazu then asked, "What are you telling them Mufasa?" There was no answer. "Mufasa? Simba? Delaney?" Then I pounced on him and Mufasa laughed. I asked, "How was that Dad?" Mufasa then said it was good then Zazu told him that there are hyenas in the pride lands. He then orders Zazu to take me and Simba back to Pride Rock. Simba wants to come but Mufasa said no. "I never get to go anywhere." Zazu then said that one day he will be king and he chase the hyenas form day till night. I added, "You know Simba. Hyenas are the enemy to the pride and I saw them and Dad even saved me from them before you were even born."

Simba then told me he was going to see Scar and asked if I would like to come. I thought of it over and then I said, "No thanks. I'm just gonna hang in the sun for a while." While Simba went to see Scar he told him about this morning. "My dad just showed me and my sister the whole kingdom and I'm gonna rule it all." Then Scar asked, "So your father showed you and your sister the whole kingdom did he?" Simba said, "Everything." Scar then asked, "The lioness Delaney, is she wonderful to you?" Simba said, "Yes, she and I are like sister and brother." After Scar told him about the elephant graveyard he went to see me.


	6. Distract Zazu and the Elephant Graveyard

I was resting for a while and then I got up and looked at the sun. Then I saw Nala taking her bath, and saw Simba coming to us. I greeted him back after he greeted me and I asked, "So how was your talk with your uncle?" He said it was good and he said that Scar was curious about me and I felt uncomfortable because he might be trouble. Then he said to Nala that he heard about this great place. I gave him a grin. Nala even said that she is in the middle of her bath and I heard Sarabi saying, "And it's time for yours." Simba tried to get away, but he was going to have his bath. I giggled at this reaction of his. After Simba got clean, he asked if we can go now. Nala asked, So where are we going? It better not be any place dumb." Simba then said that it' really cool and Sarabi asked where is it and he said, "Around the water hole." I looked at him and said, "The water hole? Come on Simba we've been there for a hundred times in two weeks. What's so great about it?" Nala added, "Yeah why do you want to go there?" Simba said that he'll show her when they get there. Then after Sarabi said that it's alright I said, "I'll go too just so I can keep an eye on you two." The cubs smiled and cheered, but it was cut short because I heard Sarabi saying, "As long as Zazu goes with you." The cubs were disappointed and I said, "Do we have to mom I mean I am old enough to watch them." Sarabi said, "I know, but it would be easy if Zazu comes along." I sighed and said to the cubs, "Come on let's get the hornbill." Then while we were on our way to the watering hole I heard Nala asking where are we really going and I can't tell that this is not going to be good.

Then when Zazu heard the cubs talking he said something about betrothed which made the cubs confused until I said, "It means that you and Simba are going to be married when you are older." The cubs got disgusted by this and Simba said to me, "Delaney I can't marry her. She's my friend." Nala said, "Yeah. It'll be so weird." Zazu then said that the cubs have no choice. Then we distracted Zazu with a song that Simba can't wait to be king. I can hear him calling our names under some animal, "Simba? Nala? Delaney?" Then I heard the cubs saying that their plan worked. Nala then said, "We lost him." Simba said that he is a genius and Nala said, "Hey genius it was my idea." Simba said back, "Yeah, but I pulled it off with my sister." Then the cubs started to pounce on each other until Nala pinned Simba, she did pin him again. Then the three of us saw smoke coming out and I can tell that we made it to the graveyard. It looked spooky.

Just as Nala and Simba were about to enter the skull, Zazu flew out of nowhere. He said the only checking out we will do will be checking out of here. He also said that they are way beyond the boundary of the Pride lands and I said while I tried to hold back some giggles, "Look kids banana beak is so scared." Then he said while he had a feather on my lion nose, "It's **_Mister_ ** Banana Beak to you girl and right now we are all in very real danger." I said while I got Nala close by me, "Danger? Ha! You three got me because I'm tough, brave and sassy." Simba added that he walked on the wild side and laugh in the face of danger. While he laughed there was laughter from the skull and Simba ran to me and I got in front of the cubs to protect them, but fear started to come back to me when I saw three hyenas! They're the same ones that tried to kill me before I hit my head and before Mufasa saved me from!

I tried my best to protect the three and then one of them who is called Banzai looked at me and said, "Hey you look familiar, have I seen you before?" I tried to cover it, "Uh no. Why'd you ask?" The female hyena then said, "I have seen your eyes before. Do you know any humans that were in the pridelands?" I said, "No there isn't any for over a month." Then Ed sniffed at me and then growled while Banzai said, "She might be the same one that put dirt in our eyes."


	7. Kings of the Past

I felt like I was in hot water for now and then we all ran for our lives and then I noticed that Zazu was not with us! Then the cubs and I ran to catch up and then I saw Zazu going into the air and then when Simba asked about the size and the hyenas started to chase us all the way in the Elephant Graveyard! Then while Simba and I were running I heard Nala shouting, "Simba, Delaney!" We looked down and gasped. Nala was sliding down! Simba and I went to get her and then I grabbed Nala while Simba scratched Shenzi and I guess she was angry. Then while we kept on running the cubs and I tried to get out of here, but the elephant dead got broken and then the hyenas started to slow approach us. Then I started to fight back and then all of a sudden figure started to help me out with the hyenas, it was Mufasa! Then I ran back to the cubs to let Mufasa do the fighting! Then he got the hyenas in the ground and Shenzi then said, "We're really sorry." Mufasa then said, "If you ever come near my son and daughter again." The hyenas then got confused. After Mufasa roared the hyenas ran away.

Zazu smiled, but I can tell that Mufasa gave him a glare. The cubs walked to him and I stood my ground. I can tell he's disappointed. So much for being a lioness. Then I looked up and saw the lion with a scar on his face and then I got shocked by the look on his face. Then I heard Mufasa saying to me, "Delaney, we're leaving!" Then I ran to catch up with the others. The sun had set by the time we were walking back to Pride Rock. Then I heard Zazu getting orders from Mufasa saying to take Nala home and he's going to teach us a lesson. Simba lowered his head down while I looked at him. Then Zazu said to Nala and then to me and Simba, "Come Nala. Simba and Delaney, good luck." Then I watched the two walking away and then I heard Mufasa saying, "Simba. Delaney."

We both walked to him sadly and I got my head down. While Mufasa talked to Simba I still my head down. Then Mufasa said to me, "And Delaney you were supposed to watch the cubs. What were you thinking?" Then I said with tears coming out of my eyes, "I got freaked out! The hyenas that you got scared asked me questions and I got scared. You happy now?" Then Mufasa noticed that I was upset and he said it's alright. Then Simba then said, "I was just trying to be brave like you and Delaney." Then Mufasa then said he is only brave when he has to be. Then he added, "Delaney, Simba, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." Samba then said, "You're not scared of anything." Mufasa then said, "I was today." I got surprised and asked, "You were?" Then he said, "Yes. I thought I might loose the both of you." Then I discovered that kings can get scared too. Then after Mufasa asked what when Simba asked if he knows what, I said, "I think those hyenas we saw were so scared that they almost wet themselves and got embarrassed." Then while we were being playful, I said with a smile, "I love you dad." Mufasa then said, "I love you too Delaney." Then after Simba asked if we would always be together Mufasa said, "Simba, let me tell you and Delaney something that my father told me. Look at the stars. The great Kings of the past look down on us from those stars." Then he added that whenever we feel alone we would remember that the kings will always be there to guide us. While we looked at the stars Simba asked me, "Delaney how did the hyenas know you? Why are they saying that you're human?" I looked at him and said with a sigh, "Well it's a long story, I'm going to tell you it once, but try to bear with it."

Simba nodded and I told him my story from the beginning. "I really was a human and I live in a place called America which is far away from here and I came to Africa for a trip. I took some pics so I can show them to my parents and then when the lionesses came I hid so they won't catch my scent. Then the hyenas the ones that we saw at the elephant graveyard tried to kill me and I threw dirt in their eyes and then I ran as fast as I can and then I didn't look where I was going and rolled down a hill when I tripped and then I hit my head on the rock and I passed out and the last thing I saw were the hyenas coming down the hill and everything went black for me. When I woke up I became a lioness and became a member of the pride." Simba got upset after that and asked, "So you're not my sister?" I said, "No Simba I'm not a sister by blood, but you are my brother in my heart. Your parents are like my own and no matter what I will always love you and care for you like you're my own little brother." Then I nuzzled him and gave him a kiss which caused him to smile at me. Mufasa got up and said to me, Human or not Sarabi and I will always love you as if you are our own daughter Delaney." I smiled and then we started to go back to Pride Rock for the night.

Before I fell asleep, I kept thinking of what will happen if I should be my old self or not. Then I went to sleep for the night.


	8. Stampede and Tragic Sadness

I woke early next morning and I looked at the morning sky waiting for the sun to rise. I can't help myself, but think that Simba and I are in trouble for what happened. I just don't know what to do. This is gonna be like a long day and I am not sure if I was gonna get punished. Then I saw Mufasa and he noticed that I was acting quiet and he asked me what was wrong. I explained to him that I am still upset about last night and then another lion came and I can tell that he looks different from the rest of the lions. He had a scar on his face. "Scar what are you doing here?", Mufasa asked and Scar said that he thought he might drop by and he saw me and said, "Ah so this is the lion queen Delaney. I think your name is a lovely name too." I smiled and said, "Thank you." I think it was nice that he thinks my name is lovely. While Simba went with Scar I went with Mufasa and Zazu and I kept thinking about what happened and I still miss my real family.

Then I got a strange feeling. That was when Zazu said to us, "Oh look everyone the herd is on the move." I got suspicious about this. Then we saw Scar coming and he said, "Mufasa, Delaney, quick stampede in the gorge. Simba's down there!" I got shocked when he said it. We ran and ran and when we reached the gorge Zazu said, "There. There on that tree." Mufasa told me to stay while he gets Simba. I nodded and I yelled, "SIMBA! SIMBA WHERE ARE YOU?!" I am getting worried. Then while Simba was back I nuzzled him and asked if he was alright. Then I felt that something bad is going and then I saw Mufasa gripping on the cliff and I felt relived. Then I felt a funny feeling in me and then to my shock I saw Mufasa falling to his death and I yelled, MUFASAAAAAAAA! NOOOOO!" Simba and I ran to make sure if he was alright, but we were too late. I looked at his body and I felt some tears coming down from my face and I said, "Oh no. NO Please! You just can't. You can't leave us like this. We need you!"

I nuzzled him while I was sobbing and said, "I love you dad." Simba was upset too and we'll never see him again. Then I saw Scar coming towards us and then he pretended to think it was Simba's fault and then I gasped. Then I heard that Scar wanted us to run away. Simba did and before I joined him I said to Scar, "You will be sorry. I swear that you'll be in a rude awaking soon." Then I left to find Simba.


	9. Meeting Some New Friends

I caught up with Simba and then we turned around and then I gasped when we saw the hyenas from before. I said to Simba, "We have to get out of here now!" We ran as fast as we can and then we stopped at a cliff and the bottom has thorns! I felt some panic in me and then Simba saw the hyenas gaining on us. "We're gonna have to jump.", I said and that was when Simba said to me, "But Delaney we can't there are thorns and we can get hurt real bad." I said back, "I don't care Simba, it's now or never." Then we jumped and tumbled down the hill and into the thorns. Lucky for us we didn't get hurt. Then we kept on running and I heard Banzai yelling at us, "DID YOU HEAR THAT? IF YOU TWO EVER COME BACK WE'LL KILL YA!" I got shocked and I felt anger inside of me. Then Simba and I ran as fast as we can go far and then I felt the energy in my body draining from me and then I said to Simba, "I know that we're far from home and we have to find a place to stay for a while and food and fresh water to drink." Simba said to me, "I'm sorry if it had to end like this." Then I said with a little chuckle, "It's not your fault." Then Simba said before he passed out, "Wish Dad was here." I felt my ears buzzing and then I had my turn to pass out. We were out for a while. I woke up a little bit and I saw a meerkat and a warthog and they were discussing about me and Simba.

I wasn't sure if they can help us so I can say that it's worth a try. I said in a hoarse voice, "Please help us." That was all I said before everything went black for me again. I woke up again and found myself in a shady place and I groaned, "Oh man. Where am I?" Then the meerkat said, "You two ok?" Simba said, "I guess so." I said, "Who are you two? How'd we get here?" The warthog said, "I'm Pumbaa and this is Timon. You two nearly died." Then Simba and I started to walk and then before I joined Simba I said to them, "Thank you for your kindess." Then while Simba and I walked on I heard Timon saying that we look blue and I heard Pumbaa saying, "I'd say he's brownish gold and she's light tan." Timon meant that we are depressed. Well he was right. Then Pumbaa asked what is eating us and Timon made a joke saying that we're at the top of the food chain, but Simba and I didn't laugh about it. Then he asked where are we from and I remembered what Scar told us to run away and I said, "Far away from here. We can't go back there again. In fact I never want to see his face again EVER!" Timon looked at me and he asked, "What do you mean by that miss? Did someone broke your heart?" I sighed and answered, "In a way he did. He killed someone that is like a father to me, but I'd rather not talk about it, not in front of Simba, besides it's too painful to talk about it."


End file.
